


Open Doors to Open Hearts

by MangoMut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Not Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About why my Fem!Inq refused to close doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors to Open Hearts

People were constantly closing doors, they had enough holes in the building, they didn’t need more.

Leliana closed hers because the wind would ruffle papers.  
The Tavern was on a slant, so the door shut on its own.  
Cole closed the door because it would let in a draft and the people below would get cold.  
Varric knew that Solas didn’t appreciate “guests” walking into his part of the tower, and Solas appreciated that.  
Jose closed hers for privacy with the guests.  
Vivianne thought open doors to be unorganized and careless.  
Cullen would say it’s because of the wind that disturbs the papers when its so no one can see him at his worst.

But she had lived her whole life in a Circle, all doors were either open or closed, and it depended on what was going on.  
Before the Kirkwall Circle fell she felt uneasy when doors were closed, after -when they were always closed – she felt suffocated.

She loved all the members of the Inquisition, they were her family.  
  
She would apologize and say she’d make a greater effort to close doors as she passes through them, but she never did.  
She wasn’t claustrophobic, she just wanted everyone to know and like eachother. Closed doors stopped that, they prevented people from being friends. They isolated people and prevented interactions that could cause them to grow. They prevented people from helping each other.  
  
And that’s why the Inquisition’s gate and doors were always open.


End file.
